The invention relates to laser bar code readers, and particularly to scanning, portable laser bar code readers.
Hand-held laser bar code readers are in an increasing use for efficient reading of information on containers in warehouses and other stock and inventory control situations. Modern hand held laser bar code readers have scanning mechanisms for scanning the beam, either reciprocally in a single plane to form a single scan line or in a raster pattern or other patterns wherein a plurality of non-parallel scan lines are formed.
Often, the operator of a hand held laser bar code scanner must read information from bar codes, then periodically enter data on a keyboard, or otherwise use the fingers of his hand for operations relating to the general work being undertaken. With conventional hand held laser bar code readers, this has required laying down the bar code reader temporarily, or switching it to the other hand, to facilitate the use of the hand for other operations. In the case of keyboard entry, efficient operation requires the use of the fingers of both hands simultaneously, necessitating the setting aside of the bar code reader.
Such laser bar code readers could be much more efficiently employed if they could remain in or on the hand while still freeing the fingers for keyboard entry or other operations in conjunction with the tasks in which the user is involved. It is an object of the invention to produce a portable bar code reader scanner device capable of such operation.